


Love and Detruction

by Little_Bear_8864



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bear_8864/pseuds/Little_Bear_8864
Summary: Logan finds his feelings, with the help of a certain cat loving charecter
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. notebook

**Author's Note:**

> super short, tw for car accendints

Patton x Logan

Logans POV

“What is this feeling...?” I didn’t realize I spoke out loud until Patton answered me. 

“Well, what are you feeling Logan?” asked Patton from the couch.

“I don't know, but it doesn’t matter.” It shouldn’t matter. I don't know how to control them, or even how to have them, so it would be better if I didn’t show them. 

“Oh, okay then, but if you need to talk I’m here, okay?”

“Alright,” I answered to settle him. An awkward silence was broken by Roman entering the room.

“Gays! Guess what?” Roman yells.

“Don't you mean gu-?” I start to ask, before the prince cuts me off.

“I know what I said. But guess what!”

“Oh did Virgil finally kiss you!?” Patton asks excitedly, but then he covered his mouth as if no one was supposed to know.

“I- i um whAT?! No of course not ...um...anyways look what I found!” Roman held up a MY college ruled notebook, flipped over to a ‘random’ page. 

“Hey put that down!” I yelled, reaching for the notebook.

“Dear day book, I’m here to inform you that I have concluded my attachme-” began Roman, but was cut off by me frantically grasping at thin air trying to get to the notebook. 

“Why were you in my room?” I yell, after I take the notebook away from Roman. 

“Oh c’mon. You’re such a buzzkill.” He says, crossing his arms.

“No, I just value my privacy.” I say, clutching the notebook to my chest.

“Too late, I've already read most of it,” Roman states, smirking. 

“Don't. You. Dare.” I say, getting irritated. At least an emotion I understand. Kinda.

“Logans in love!” Roman yells, then runs away.

My face got red then, and I stood up. Virgil looked shook, and Patton was as bubbly as ever, with a glint of curiosity. I looked at him and his smile faltered a little. I realized the expression on my face must be a look to kill. I softened and Virgil relaxed a little, while Patton looked more curious. I sank and rose into my room, where Roman was waiting. 

“So, who else knows?” I spoke to him, with an unintentional hint of malice and slight anger in my voice. 

“Just me and Remus. I onl-” I cut him off with a shout.

“Why did you tell Remus, of all people?!” I retort.

“I didn’t! He told me when he gave me the book!” he shouts back.

“Well you didn’t have to read it you know! Some people like to keep some things to themselves!” I was pissed. Really pissed. 

“Logan, relax a bit! It’s not the end of the world.”

“It isn't in a literal sense, but in a figurative sense it is!” I yell, starting to pace.

“Calm down Logan, you're supposed to be the logical one, so just logic your way out of this,” Roman says, cleary not sensing my panic.

“I can’t logic my way out of… feelings. I'm not even supposed to have feelings!” I yell again, freaking out more.

“Alright Logic, sit down and listen to me,” Roman says, getting up and pushing me into my desk chair. “You’re in love with Patton, and if you don’t calm down, Remus is gonna tell everyone.”

“But what if hE finds out?” I say, my voice cracking.

“I think he already knows.”


	2. Damn Toyota!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I changed my mind, there will be angst this time, nothing to graphic. Also, a little Prinxiety.:) really short i know sry

“Alright Logic, sit down and listen to me,” Roman says, getting up and pushing me into my desk chair. “You’re in love with Patton, and if you don’t calm down, Remus is gonna tell everyone.”

“But what if hE finds out?” I say, my voice cracking.

“I think he already knows.” I turn to where Roman is looking and... No... Patton is standing in the doorway.

“P-Pat… How..w-what….” I could feel my face turning red and I adjusted my tie nervously and pushed up my glasses. Do something idiot! “How much did you hear…?”

“Lo… Is it true…? You love Remus?!” Patton asks, excidietly.

“Yes.. Wait no! It’s not Remus!” I yell, “It’s um...uh… Its.. You… I love you, Patton…”

“I'm gonna... Just go…” Roman says, disappearing. 

Awkward silence hung in the air as they stared at each other. 

“Can you guys stop? My anxiety is skyrocketing because of you two,” I heard Virgil yell from downstairs. ”Seriously, cut it out,”

“So…..I guess this is where we stop talking for a while, cant look each other in the eye, and-” I began, trying to get things as straight as I can, when Patton interrupts.

“Logan, we don’t have to do that, we can just go on a date!” He says it so calmly, it’s like he’s done it 100 times before. But that’s just Patton. Bubbly, happy, emotional, adorable Patton…

“Do you want to? I mean..uhm..will you go on a…date with me?” I ask, trying not to look directly in his eyes.

“Of course I will! I like you to! How about that coffee shop, um what was it called? Oh yeah Remy’s! I heard they had really good cookies!” He chimed. 

“S-Sure,” I stutter out. 

“Ok how about now! If your not too busy?” He giggled. Oh god. He’s so adorable. Oh god.

“LOGAN, CUT IT OUT!!!” I heard Virgil shout.

“U-um sure I guess.” I reply, getting my jacket. Patton was halfway out the door and had the keys to my car. I followed, and locked the door behind me. I knew Virgil could protect himself, but Remus or Deceit could easily hurt or take him. Roman’s car was gone, so Virgil was alone. He’ll be fine. I got in the driver’s seat and started the car when I realized I didn’t know where Remy’s was. 

“Don’t worry, I know where it is,” He said as if he could read my mind. I guess that’s just him. I felt my anxiety-

“CALM DOWN LOGAN!” Virgil yells, throwing a pillow out the window and hitting the windshield. I backed out and Patton directed me to the intersection. The light turned green and I pulled forward. I never saw the Toyota speed from the other lane right into my SUV.


	3. Not a Chapter

Ok this is not a chapter, sorry, but i just realized how much the tags and warnings have changed. It want from fluff to car accedents, general audiences to teen and up. I might change it more in the future, but not to bad. Later guys gals and non-binary pals!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, read and review plz! Constructive Critism is always welcome.


End file.
